It could have been love
by zarai88
Summary: Love is sometimes difficult. Short stories Draco/Luna
1. Train

This is a story for the 100 stories under 100 words challenge.

Hope you like it.

The usual disclaimers apply.

...

Train

...

It was the start of a new school year. Finally, after one and a half year Hogwarts was reopened. It felt strange for Draco to be here at the train station in London without his parents. But his father was now in Askaban, and his mother… He didn´t want to think about his mother. He would just get into the train and finish his last year. He was the Malfoy heir and could do that.

And then he saw her. Of course he had expected to see her, but had half hoped, she would not come.


	2. Secret

His first impulse was to run away. As fast and as far as possible. But a Malfoy didn´t act on his impulses. He was in control of his emotions. So he set up a straight face and finally got on the train. And if he didn´t act normally, Blaise, one of those who knew him best, would suspect something. And he couldn´t allow anybody else to be aware of it.


	3. Nightmares

Draco had still nightmares of the war, especially of the last year. The most vivid ones were with Nagini and the dungeons of the Manor. He couldn´t forget what he had done.

Luna had still nightmares of the war, too. Hers were of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She couldn´t forget, too.

And so, both of them lay awake at night.


	4. Water

It was dark and so Draco tried. Cautiously he went down the stairs of the manor. Nobody was there. Now or never was the chance.

He opened the door of the dungeons. He got in and left a huge glass of water in front of the two prisoners. None of them opened their eyes. Silently he turned around. He hadn´t noticed up to this moment how he longed to see the silver-grey eyes.


	5. Cinnamon

And then, without further words, Draco kissed her. Shyly and slowly, on the cheek. Luna didn´t reject or step back. He inhaled deeply and smelled her scent. Cinnamon.

And, had he not already known it, now it was sure: He loved cinnamon.


	6. Sickness

The first and second morning Luna woke up and was vomiting, she didn´t think very much of it, and considered herself having eaten something bad.

The third morning, she wasn´t believing it anymore (nevertheless it took her two more days to make an appointment at ´s).


	7. Twins

" You are pregnant, Miss Lovegood", told the medi-witch. " Congratulations."

Also Luna had suspected something like this for a few weeks, it was like a splash of cold water.

"You are due in December", the healer continued, " and up to now, everthing is fine with the two babies. You are expecting twins."

Fate is a bitch.


	8. Mother

She didn´t know if she would be able to love the children. All along the pregnancy the children remained conceptional -well- "things".

And then, after the hard hours of labor, she held both of her twins in her arms and knew she would love them their hole live. And, with certainty, she knew their names: Lorcan and Lysander. Fierce names, as had been their way into world.


	9. Tapestry

One day he finally looked at the family tapestry. He hadn´t dared to go into the room up to now. He didn´t want to see the proof of it. But a Malfoy didn´t wimp out.

The family tree was as magnificent as it had always been.

But now, it had two new branches, grown under his picture.


	10. Balloons

Luna was there. Disguised, and of course outside of the wards of the celebration place, but she could see all of the marriage.

She didn´t cry during the formal joining ceremony. The announcement had long before been printed in the "Prophet". The Malfoy heir would marry a Greengrass.

She didn´t want to cry, but the ballons (heart-shaped), they sent upafterwards, were too much and she bursted into tears.


	11. Fancy

Ginny observed her friend a while, before she said anything.

But the day Draco Malfoy got a training snitch (the latest version and in green with a silver dragon) delivered by a owl (it was after him being responsible for the winning of the latest Quidditch match), she decided to talk with the blonde.

"You fancy him", Ginny said.

Luna looked back at her with a dreamy gaze in her face.

"Yes, I do", she replied.

"He will hurt you. "

"I know he is not my prince on a white horse. Butyou can´t choose on love. "


	12. Birthday

On her birthday in the last school year, Luna received a small present by a wonderful snow owl. It was a kaleidoscope.

When she looked inside, she saw pictures containing scenes of herself and her friends.

"For happy memories" the card said.


	13. Slytherin

Draco was proud to be a Malfoy, a pureblood and a (former) Slytherin. As the Malfoy heir, it was his duty to secure the wealth and tradition of the family. Especially now, it was his obligation to restore the reputation of the Malfoy family. And how could one better achieve this goal than with a prestigious marriage? His mother had talked to him and informed him, that she had been able to arrange a marriage contract with the Greengrass family, one of the pureblooded wizarding families. Astoria, the younger Greengrass girl, and also a former Slytherin, would be his fiancée.


	14. Pygmy puff

The real reason why Draco and Astoria got divorced was a pygmy puff, also everybody else believed it was up to the usual reasons.

Astoria had brought back one day the little pet from one of her shopping trips (at least in green and silver) for their son, Scorpius.

The following days, whenever Draco got near it, he smelled it. Cinnamon.

After that something had to change.


	15. Pudding

"Don´t you want to eat your pudding, Lorcan?", Luna asked her little son. She was a bit unnerved, because he tended to be very picky about food.

"No. Daddy doesn´t like pudding, and I don´t like it, too." he answered.

That remark made her heart ache. He couldn´t know anything real about his father, of course, as he wasn´t present in their lives. But in the last few weeks Lorcan had begun to invent things about his father.


	16. Ravenclaw

The first thing Draco Malfoy noticed about Luna Lovegood was the way she looked at things. "Lovegood, Luna!" The girl had misty eyes as she approached the Sorting Hat, as if she was seeing more than just the solid world. He felt a sudden urge of protection towards the girl and hoped she wouldn´t be placed in Slytherin. He knew that the Lovegood family was pureblooded after all. He was relieved when the hat almost immediately shouted "Ravenclaw". And there was a second their eyes met after the sorting, just before she was on her way to the Ravenclaw table.


	17. Diary

Dear diary,

Today was the first time I arrived at Hogwarts. I like the has told me a lot about it and the Blibbering Humdingers one can find here. I am going to wear my earrings for protection and hope I can study them.

And there are a lot of Nargles here. I have seen a lot of them before the sorting ceremony. They were all around a tall blonde boy named Draco.


	18. Together

**Thank you very much for the reviwes!**

**Have fun with the next one(s).**

If one didn´t know Draco very well, one could think that he was really angry at her. The first meeting with Draco´s mother hadn´t gone very well at all.

"And why in the world couldn´t you behave for half an hour?" he asked.

You wouldn´t love me as you do," Luna replied to him. "And if you wanted someone who didn't talk about Blibbering Humdingers and things, you would still be married to Astoria."


	19. Toilet

**Thanks for reviewing:-)**

**I hope you like the rest as much.**

Myrtle had been unusually content the last few weeks. And that could never be a good sign. Luna had been trying to get something out of Myrtle, but hadn´t been successful.

And then, two days later, as she entered the bathroom, she heard something like crying out of one of the cabins. She went in the direction of the sound and silently opened the door which wasn´t locked. The sobbing was coming from a figure that was unmistakeably Draco Malfoy. His back was hunched as he leaned heavily on the toilet lid, his body shaking.


	20. Free

The moment Dobby vanished with her out of the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, Luna was so happy and relieved that she cried.

Later, as she began to realize her new freedom, she asked herself who had send Dobby for help to the prisoners.

And even if she wished that Dobby had been send by Draco, she knew it wasn´t as easy.


	21. Fireflies

It was the first of September, her first day at Hogwarts, which she had been looking forward to all summer.

Luna was sitting now in a small boat, one of the boats, which took the new pupils to their journey over the Lake to the castle. Looking around her, she saw the other boats. Each boat had a small lantern floating just above it, lighting the way.

"In the dark, they look like fireflies", she thought. And fireflies bring luck, warmth and friendship.


	22. Future

That night Draco laid in his bed and tried to get to sleep. Without success as there was so much at the moment on his mind; the Dark Lord, Snape, Potter…and, most disturbingly, Luna.

Draco frowned. He didn´t like the loony blood traitor girl on his mind. So instead, he thought of what would happen after the Dark Lord had taken over the wizarding world.

He would marry a beautiful, pure-blood wife, have children and do whatever job the Dark Lord wanted to be done.

A future to be happy with.


	23. Scream

The first time Luna was marked as " mad" and "strange", was in the middle of her first year at Hogwarts. Who created the nickname ("Loony Lovegood" ), she never got to know. But as it was a cruel malapropism on her name, Luna, she decided not to like it.

It must have been Nargels who got the idea of calling her that name in the brain of the other students.

Sometimes she just wanted to scream at people, why they didn´t do anything against these creatures.


	24. Fragile

Luna took up one of the scattered sheets of paper in front of her. "None of these seem to be finished", she noted.

"I don't think that my school work is of concern to you, Lovegood. And what grade I get in charms class or divination is not going to matter after school. And since it´s unlikely… "Draco stopped, looking uncomfortable and didn´t finish the sentence. " Bugger off!"

"I can finish the essays for you, you know. I am good at divination. Just don't...don't send me away."


	25. Dance

Big snowflakes fell down from the night sky on the Hogwarts grounds. Luna Lovegood was dancing around the frozen lake. She didn't care that she had snow in her hair or the fact that it was very cold. Even if she was barefoot. She just loved the beauty of Hogwarts when the snow came and being the first to make imprints in the unspoiled snow.

What she didn't notice was that someone was watching her from the entrance.


	26. Breathless

She was about to close the door of the toilet cabin and wanted to retreat silently out of the bathroom as Draco turned around abruptly. A moment later her back hit the wall with force and she felt a stroke of pain as her head made contact with the wall. Draco was a bit taller than herself and stronger, preventing her escape by pressing her against the wall with his right arm. The other hand was over her mouth.


	27. Stop

Draco pushed her back against the wall again and pulled his wand. He pointed it at Luna's face. Luna looked up towards Draco's face. It was tear stained but still handsome.

"I swear, if you tell a word of what you saw to anyone, you'll wish you were never born." he sneared.

"I won't tell anyone." Luna replied.


	28. Jagged

Draco, have you seen my shoes anywhere?"

Draco recognized the light and dreamy voice of Luna, coming towards him. Barefoot. Obviously she wasn´t able to take care of her things like a proper pureblood should.

"No," he said back. "Why? Did the Blibbering Humdingers steal them away from you?" He snarled and went away.


	29. Wisper

It was just the first thing that came to Draco´s mind these days. Despite his worries and assignments. He tried to get her out of his mind, but she seemed to be fixed with superglue there.

The image of Lovegood in his mind smiled and without knowing Draco got red and had a sheepish smile on his face. Thank god, that he was alone right now. A Malfoy didn´t blush. Then it hit him.

Oh god. It couldn't be true.

But deep down he knew the truth. The answer was:

He was in love with Luna Lovegood.


	30. Lullaby

"Which story do you want to hear tonight?"

"Mommy, can you tell us the story of the dragon and the moon?"

"So listen. Once upon a time, there was a huge silver dragon. It lived in a big beautiful cave with a lot of treasures deep down in a forest. As every nocturne creature it loved the night and its darkness. During the nighttime it used to wander in the forest.

One night the dragon heard a song. It went to search the singer and found the moon…."


	31. Blank

And a few days after the birth of Lorcan and Lysander there was the moment she wasn´t eager to live trough. The blank was in front of her. And without hesitation she filled it out:

"Please fill out the following lines:

First name: Lorcan /Lysander

Last name: Lovegood

Date of birth:

Name of mother: Luna Lovegood

Name of father: Draco Malfoy

…"


	32. Snow

**Thank you very much for the reviews. They really keep me going! I hope you enjoy the next one. We are just making progress in the relationship:-) I probably will get them in chronological order, after I finished... But for the moment I think it´s relativly clear were we are in timeline.**

Luna was dancing in the snow, humming one of her favourite songs.. In the moonlight, the landsape was glittery white. She was total absent-minded and wouldn´t have spotted the person near the entrance of the castle if not for a sudden movement.

She saw that the person was now approaching. She stopped dancing.

The person coming wore a cloak, but even under that she was aware that it had to be Malfoy. She would recognize Malfoy out of every croud. And then he stood in front of her, silently. She looked up in his grey eyes.


	33. Dream

She looked up in his grey eyes and it was like in one of her dreams.

"Yes?" she asked.

Without further asking he took her in his arms, one hand around her head and kissed her. His lips gently touched hers.

Slowly she ended the kiss, putting back his hand from her shoulder.

"Draco, if that´s part of some game…."

"I nowadays only play on Quidditch gounds, Lovegood. We are adults now."


	34. Socks

One often underestimates the impact of small things. But as the saying goes:

For the want of a nail the war was lost.

And for the gift of a sock Luna wasn´t freed from the dungeons by Draco.

Dobby was the one of the Malfoy house elves that wouldn´t report everything to his father, who served alone the Malfoy heir.

But Dobby was given clothes years before…..

So Draco saw no chance to free Luna


End file.
